koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nobuhide Oda
Nobuhide Oda is the third head of the Oda clan. While he is often overshadowed today by his famous son, Nobuhide was a crafty general in his own right and was historically feared as the "Tiger of Owari". He had ambitions to unify Owari in his family name but perished before he could fulfill them. Edo period folklore tends to interpret his many military defeats as a sign of weakness, leading to the oft mistaken perception of Nobuhide's incompetence as ruler. Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd has him be the correct answer for a question asking the name for Nobunaga's father in its extra quiz feature. Koei's many historical simulations may mention or reenact his funeral and Nobunaga's infamous disrespect towards his father's remains. These minor references are the common appearances Nobuhide has within Koei's games. This article seeks to include any detailed instances. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 3-star officers puts him in thirteenth place. Role in Games Nobunaga's Ambition Since the series tends to take place after Nobunaga inherits the rights to leadership, Nobuhide is understandably absent. Any entries which include a scenario preceding Nobunaga's time, however, will automatically have Nobuhide start as the Oda head. Soutenroku includes him in the historical event to approve the marriage alliance with Dōsan and Tendou with Power-Up Kit has him oversee Nobunaga's right to adulthood ceremony. His stats tend to be above average across the board. Tendou with Power-Up Kit emphasizes his strengths as a fearsome warrior over his intelligence or diplomacy. He is featured as one of the stars in the Arashi no Zenya scenario in his latest appearance. Geten no Hana Geten no Hana establishes him as a background character during Nobuyuki and Momoji's personal routes. He was a kind, just, and talented leader who won the steadfast admiration of his sons and vassals. Nobuhide would often be exasperated by Nobunaga's defiance and would shower his affections on Nobuyuki. He especially loved to gaze at red spider lilies near their home. Approximately six years before the main story, however, Nobuhide fell ill and spent the last of his days bedridden. His once proud radiance faded to forlorn sighing and longing gazes at the flowers he loved. He passed away during a stormy night. Nobunaga respected the man his father once was and abhorred his father's slow and quiet acceptance of his illness. He believes his father wasted his life in self-pity and rubbernecking when he could have used the time he had left to at least unify Owari. His angered gesture at Nobuhide's funeral chiseled his determination for his dream of peace and unintentionally dealt a traumatizing blow to his younger brother's psyche. Oda Nobunaga Den Oda Nobunaga Den begins with Nobuhide alive. The narrative summarizes his past accomplishments and bravery in battle for players after he consoles a discouraged Masahide Hirate. His decision to grant the right of inheritance to his wild fourteen-year old son causes even his most devoted retainers to worry for the clan's future. The father gladly overlooks many of his son's taboo mannerisms and the slanderous rumors as he senses untold greatness resting within the lad. He calls his son to his side one day and orders him to deal with rebels in Mikawa for his first battle. Nobuhide departs from Gifu around the same time to do battle with Dōsan in Mino. His campaign doesn't go as smoothly as his son's, causing him to lose himself to the bottle during banquets. He rejoices when Hirate presents the idea of marrying the Oda heir and Kicho for peace, glad to know his son's future will be secured. The Oda lord dismisses his men for the day's council but collapses while trying to exit. Hirate helps Nobuhide to his feet and escorts him away from the eyes of his retainers. Nobuhide thought he had a cold, but his health takes a turn for the worse after his son's marriage. He calls his inner circle to him when he feels his death nearing to repeat his wish for Nobunaga to inherit his position. Nobuhide remains confident in his son's capabilities, even when his vassals insist on choosing Nobuyuki. When Nobunaga later hurls the ceremonial ashes at his father's alter, his rudeness is deliberate. He is aware of his many enemies lurking around him and wishes to incite them to raise arms against him. He is inwardly remorseful for doing so, thinking of his father moments before the act. Historical Information Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Geten no Hana Characters